


Sitting in a Tin Can

by completelyhopeless



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Mild Humor, shirt theft may have been implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bus is stranded without air conditioning. People's tempers are a bit short, but somehow, they're still friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting in a Tin Can

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[Agents of SHIELD, any/any, heat wave](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/573477.html?thread=80180773#t80180773)_
> 
> The shirt theft is only implied. Really, I'd meant to make this more shippy, but it didn't work so it's just a short friendship piece that I hope is maybe a little funny.

* * *

“I should kill you.”

Coulson tried to force a smile. The heat exhausted all of them, and he swore he didn't have any energy left, not even to fight. He sat down next to May and let out a breath. “I'm not going to apologize. You know you belong out here.”

She hit him. “I do not belong out here in the middle of a desert when the Bus has no air conditioning. The air conditioning never went out in the office. We never roasted alive waiting for a miracle that's not coming in a giant tin can in the desert.”

“We've been through worse,” Coulson told her. She glared at him, but he smiled. “You know, it might help if you changed clothes.”

She looked at him, her eyes widening a bit when she took in his appearance. “You gave up the suit.”

“I do, on occasion.”

She grunted as she rose. “Fine. I'll change, but I'm not going to start wearing Captain America shirts.”

He looked down at his and started to shrug, but then he stopped. “Speaking of shirts, one of those seems to be missing. You know anything about that?”

“I don't do laundry.”

“Right,” Coulson agreed, suppressing a shudder at the idea of asking Melinda May, of all people to do the laundry on the Bus.


End file.
